


To Find A Loophole

by nothingliketherain (39_killer_queen)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 2015 lashton, Calum only shows up in this fic to be traumatized, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Michael and Calum are barely in this, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, While Michael shows up to make fun of Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/39_killer_queen/pseuds/nothingliketherain
Summary: Luke and Ashton have to wait in line for several hours to buy a video game for Michael. When Luke starts to get bored, Ashton takes it upon himself to make things interesting for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	To Find A Loophole

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first 5sos fic that I'm posting. I have a few others that I will hopefully finish and post soon. Hope you like this one!
> 
> And in case you were wondering, [this](https://lukemichaelcalumashton.tumblr.com/post/643912070706905088/5sosunsetcurve-lashtonhuman-luke-looking-at) is the Lashton I was picturing when I was writing this fic

Luke hates Michael. 

The guy might be his best friend, but Luke still hates him. 

After all, it's Michael's fault that Luke's been standing in the cold for the past several hours, waiting in line for some stupid video game to be released. 

To be fair, Luke knows that Michael didn't plan on getting sick and having to stay in bed instead of being here, waiting in line himself. It's entirely Luke's boyfriend's fault, however, that he's here, since it was Ashton who decided to volunteer him and Luke to get Michael's video game while Calum stayed home to take care of him. Luke couldn't do anything about it, not when he'd watched Michael's puffy eyes light up with glee at Ashton's offer. He simply didn't have it in his heart to wipe the smile from his face.

For all that Luke hates Michael, he also loves the guy. 

Luke also loves Ashton, even if right now he's cursing at him under his breath as the wind picks up around him. He wraps his arms tighter around himself, wishing, not for the first time that day, that Ashton had at least let him put on warmer clothes before dragging him outside. If he ends up getting sick like Mikey, Luke is going to kill his boyfriend. 

“God, I hate him.” Luke mutters, rubbing his palms together in an attempt to warm them up. 

“Hate who?” Ashton asks, popping up behind Luke, who turns around and glares half heartedly at him.

“You.”

Ashton pouts, forehead creasing adorably. “Why?” He asks and holds up a coffee tray and a paper bag for Luke to see. His eyes instantly zero in on the two steaming cups of coffee. “I brought you coffee. And a cookie.”

Luke immediately reaches for the one cup with his name written on it, sighing happily when the warmth seeps into his cold hands. He takes a small sip and smiles at the taste. Sugary sweet with a hint of cinnamon. Just the way he likes it. “Okay, maybe I don't hate you.”

Ashton snorts, bringing his own cup of coffee to his mouth. Luke purses his lips like he can actually taste the bitter black coffee that his boyfriend likes to drink for some reason. “That's what anyone wants to hear their boyfriend say.”

“Hand me my cookie and maybe you'll get an I love you.” Luke says, making grabby hands at the paper bag that Ashton's still holding.

“ _Maybe_?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at him. Luke shrugs innocently and, with a sigh, Ashton hands the bag over to him.

Luke takes a quick look inside. “Chocolate chip?” He asks and Ashton rolls his eyes at the question.

“Of course.” 

Luke grins at him. “Yeah, okay. Definitely love you.”

Ashton smiles softly and Luke feels a familiar blush creeping onto his cheeks. It's been a while, a few weeks at least, since he first told Ashton that he loved him, but he still gets flustered when saying the words, especially when Ashton gives him an adoring look in return.

He pulls Luke close to him by his waist, kissing his cheek. “Good. Because I definitely love you.”

Luke's stomach does a funny swoop and, with a lovestruck smile, he continues drinking his coffee, taking bites of his cookie in between sips. Ashton keeps his arm around Luke's waist while he finishes his own drink. For a moment, Luke forgets about the cold and the boredom and the fact that his legs are starting to hurt from being on his feet for so long. 

However, as soon as the coffee and the cookie are gone and the cup is no longer keeping his hands warm, Luke starts sulking again.

Ashton quickly notices the way his mood shifts and nuzzles his cheek, causing Luke to squirm when it tickles him. “What is it?”

“Can we go home now?” Luke asks his boyfriend.

Ashton's face pulls into a frown. “We can't, babe. We still don't have Mikey's game.”

Luke whines, crossing his arms over his chest. “We can come back later. It's probably not going to sell out. Besides, he's in no condition to play right now.“ 

Ashton lets out a snort. “We promised we would get it for him.”

“No, _you_ promised.”

“Okay, but you didn't say anything.”

“Because I didn't want Michael to look at me like I- I don't know, killed his dog or something!” Luke says, throwing his hands in the air. He lets out a huff. “That was before though, I'm willing to face his disappointed face if it gets me out of this fucking line. We've been here for hours, Ash.”

“Exactly. It would be pretty stupid to leave now.” Ashton tells him and Luke knows he can't argue with that logic, however it doesn't mean he can't try. 

“But I'm so cold and my feet hurt.” He says with a whine. 

Ashton lets go of his waist then. For a second, Luke thinks that he's mad at him for throwing a tantrum like a child, before realizing he only let go of him so that he could take off his hoodie and give it to Luke. “That should keep you warm.”

“What about you?” 

Ashton shrugs, he smirks playfully at Luke. “I'm not the one pouting like a baby 'cause of the cold. Here.” When Luke doesn't accept the hoodie right away, Ashton throws it around Luke's shoulders himself and zips it up. It was already slightly big on Ashton, whose chest and shoulders are broader than Luke's, so it looks even larger on him, the hem reaching past the zipper of Luke's pants. It's very warm, though, and it smells like his boyfriend. Luke lets out a happy sigh, causing Ashton's smirk to widen. “Is that better?”

Luke gives a noncommittal shrug, sliding his hands into the pockets. “My feet still hurt.” He complains further, just to be annoying.

Ashton rolls his eyes playfully. “Come here.” He says, opening his arms. 

Luke arches an eyebrow at him. “What? You gonna carry me?” He asks warily, but siddles towards him anyways, letting Ashton manhandle him so that Luke's back is flush against his chest. One of Ashton's arms wraps around his front, over his collarbones, while the other one joins Luke's hand inside the hoodie's pocket. Luke instinctively leans back against him, letting Ashton support his weight and feeling the ache on his legs let up slightly. 

Luke might be a couple inches taller than his boyfriend, but Ashton is more muscular and much stronger than him. He's also very warm and the heat sinking in around Luke is so pleasant that he forgets about his complaints.

“How's that, _princess_?” Ashton asks with a chuckle, nosing at the skin behind Luke's ear. 

At the gentle nuzzling, Luke leans back into the touch, eyes fluttering shut. “Slightly better.” He admits, and feels his boyfriend laugh against his ear. “I'm still bored though.“ He adds after a minute, because he likes to complain and annoy Ashton. 

“God, you're a child.” His boyfriend sighs, pressing closer to Luke, nuzzling into the curls at the back of his neck. Luke recently started growing out his hair and Ashton has become obsessed with his blonde curls, never missing a chance to burrow his face in his hair or run his fingers through the curls. “I'm literally dating a child.”

Luke chuckles, tipping his head back to look at him. “Guess that makes you a creep then.” Ashton sticks his tongue out at him before leaning forward and giving Luke a chaste kiss. Luke sighs happily, melting into it, and when Ashton pulls back, he chases after his lips, wanting more. His stomach twists excitedly when Ashton indulges him and deepens the kiss, lips moving against his and tongue darting out to tease Luke and play with his lip ring. 

Luke is glad that the sun started to go down a while ago so that the people waiting in line around them can't see just how worked up he gets when his boyfriend kisses him. 

In his defense, Ashton has also started dragging his thumb over Luke's collarbone, where he left a hickey on him last night. The bruised skin stings whenever Ashton digs his thumb in and Luke gasps against his mouth, feeling a familiar stirring low in his gut. He knows he should probably stop Ashton before things get heated since this is definitely not the place to be getting a boner. However, Luke can't bring himself to pull away so instead he pushes Ashton's hoodie lower, covering his crotch just in case. 

Ashton must notice because he gives a hearty chuckle. “Not so bored anymore, hmm?” He teases, changing tactics and leaving kisses against the column of Luke's neck. Without thinking, Luke tilts his head to the side to grant him easier access, enjoying the wet heat of Ashton's lips against his skin so much that he completely misses what his boyfriend asks.

He blinks his eyes open, slightly dazed. “What?”

Ashton snorts, tugging at Luke's earlobe with his teeth. His skin burns at the bite, flushing red down his neck. “You know, I can make things more interesting for you while we wait, Lukey.” Ashton whispers directly into his ear. “Make it worth your while.” The arm that's wrapped around his shoulders slides lower and Ashton's hand slips under the hoodie until it's resting on Luke's chest. It takes everything in Luke not to jump when the pad of Ashton's thumb rubs his nipple over his thin shirt. 

“Ashton!” Luke hisses, elbowing back into his ribs. Jesus. What is his boyfriend thinking?

“I'm just trying to keep you from getting bored.” 

“No, you're trying to get us arrested for public indecency.” 

“Come on, no one's watching us.” Ashton whispers and Luke glances around them. His boyfriend is right, most people have momentarily abandoned the line to get some food or run into a restaurant to use the bathroom, and those left behind to keep their place in the line are wearing headphones, focused on their phones or trying not to fall asleep on their feet, not paying Luke and Ashton any mind. Still. What is Ashton's plan? Play with his nipples and kiss behind his ear? There's not a lot they can do in this-

“What-” Luke jumps when he feels Ashton move the hand that's inside the hoodie's pocket until it finds a hole in the fabric that Luke hadn't noticed and that it's probably not supposed to be there. Ashton's hand slips right through it until his fingers are resting over the waistband of Luke's skinny jeans. “What the fuck?”

“The pocket of my hoodie came loose a few weeks ago. It's how I broke my phone last time, cause I forgot and slipped it in and- I've meaning to fix it but-” Ashton pauses, his fingers distractedly playing with Luke's happy trail. The touch sends shivers up and down his spine, and he bites nervously on his lip ring. “Now I'm glad I didn't.”

Luke swallows thickly. “What-” He begins, but stops to clear his throat when his voice cracks embarrassingly. “What are you going to do?”

Ashton smirks against his neck. “I'm gonna make you come in your pants, baby.”

Luke bites down a whine, eyes fluttering shut when he feels his dick twitch in his pants. He started getting hard the second Ashton began kissing and touching him, but now he feels his erection push against his zipper.

“I'll make you feel good.” Ashton whispers, dragging his thumb over Luke's nipple. “So good, Lukey.” 

Luke tips his head back to look at him, cheeks splotched with red, as he grabs his wrist. “Ash. No. We'll get in trouble.”

“We won't.” He shakes his head and leans forward to give Luke a reassuring kiss. The angle is uncomfortable so he keeps it short, pulling back quickly, but not before giving Luke's lip ring a little tug, one that goes straight to his dick, causing a bead of precome to gather at the tip, forming a wet spot in his boxers. “I'll take care of you, baby.” Ashton's other hand, the one that is hidden from view, slides lower, until it's resting over Luke's erection, barely applying any pressure. Luke wants to push against it to get some friction, but what if someone decides to look at them in that moment? The thought alone is nerve-wracking. 

It's also fucking hot.

Luke and Ashton have done things in public before, but never like this, in the middle of the sidewalk with so many people around them. There was the time Ashton jerked Luke off at the movies, but the theater had been almost empty and they were sitting alone in the back row. Then there was the time Luke blew Ashton while they were trapped in traffic, but the windows of his car were tinted and Luke doubted the drivers around them could actually see anything. This is different. They're not alone in a car or in a dark theater, and the only thing hiding Ashton's hands from everyone's eyes is the oversized hoodie Luke is wearing. And even if people can't see the way he's tracing the outline of Luke's erection over his jeans or the way he's teasing his nipple though his shirt, they only need to take one look at Luke's face to know exactly what's going on. Luke feels heat coil in his belly at the thought. Damn this exhibitionist kink of his. 

As if he can read Luke's mind, or probably just feel the way his dick is constantly twitching where he's palming him slowly over his pants, Ashton whispers, “Look just how hard you are already, sweetheart. That didn't take much. I should've remembered how good you react, doing this around poor, unsuspecting souls.”

Luke's face burns at the accusation, though he doesn't think it's a fair one. Sure, he knows he's the one with the kink, and he definitely gets turned on by doing things like this, but Ashton almost always initiates it and- 

He lets out a quiet moan as Ashton pops the button of his jeans and unzips them, losing absolutely no time in grabbing Luke through his boxers. His head drops back against Ashton's and when Ashton's hand pulls his briefs down and thumbs at the head of his cock, spreading the slick around, he can't help the way his hips jump up into the touch.

“Shh, baby.” Ashton says softly, though he sounds very worked up. Luke tilts his head to the side and opens his eyes to look at him and finds Ashton looking right back, eyes dark and mesmerized by how openly turned on Luke is. “Fuck, I wanna kiss you.” Ashton tells him, but he can't from this position, and Luke can't find it in himself to move. He likes where Ashton has him, pinned to his chest, legs spread a little wider on the sidewalk and Ashton holding him up with a knee between his legs as he goes from just playing with the head of his dick to sliding his fist fully over the length of it.

His other hand is now squeezing Luke's nipple between two fingers, the stimulation making Luke's eyes flutter shut again and his eyebrows to twitch.

“Look at you.” Ashton says, gruff, before sucking at Luke's bare neck. Luke wants to touch Ashton, touch him all over, but all he can do from his current position is bring his hands up to grasp at Ashton's forearm where it lays across his chest. “If anyone looked at you right now they would know what I'm doing. They would know just how much you like it.”

Luke swallows thickly. The heat pooling low in his belly is coiled so tight already. He had forgotten just how hot he is for this himself. “Fuck, Ash.” He whines softly as Ashton gives a particularly sweet twist to his cock, and then dips his thumb into Luke's wet slit, teeth sinking into his neck.

“Close already, huh, baby? Gonna cum for me, right here in front of everyone?”

Luke's eyes swim with heat. _Yeah,_ he wants to moan, _yeah, Ash_. But luckily Ashton's words kick the air from his chest, and all he can do is drop his mouth open wider in the vain hope of having something thrust into it. He always fucking gets like that. The closer to orgasm he becomes the more he wants something in his mouth, be it Ashton's fingers, his tongue or his cock.

His pink little tongue sticking out part way is noticed by Ashton, who groans low in his throat. “I know, baby.” He says, shushing Luke as though he had begged for him. “Know you want it so bad.” He says softly, quickening his pace, jerking Luke off so hard it probably looks like he has some kind of animal trapped up under his hoodie. Or maybe it just looks exactly like what it is. Either way, neither one of them would've noticed if there were any dirty looks coming their way at that moment. Ashton pushes his own hips into Luke's ass so he feels his cock, so big and hard. Fuck, Luke wants it so bad. “Give it to you later.” Ashton promises, like he just read his mind again.

At that, Luke keens slightly, cocking his hips upward, into Ashton's fist again. Ashton lets out a chuckle at that, and begins shushing Luke for real, calming him with light, peppered kisses to his soft hair, his other hand retracting from the hoodie, to grab at Luke's hips. Hold him still while he finishes him off. “You're okay, Luke. Come for me. Show everyone how much you love me, love my hand. Love to be a good boy for me and cum wherever I want you to. Show them, baby.”

Luke has to shove his cotton-sleeve-covered hand into his mouth to prevent himself from crying out. 

“Ashton.” Luke whines low in his throat, but he doesn't think Ashton can hear him, his voice muffled against the fabric. Hopefully keeping all the other needy sounds that are coming out of his mouth from reaching the ears of the people around them. “I'm gonna- Ash-” His voice breaks off and he bites down on the fabric, shudders racking his body as he feels his orgasm wash over him.

Ashton starts to subtly move his hips, his own aching cock, trapped, into Luke's ass, as he feels Luke come all over himself, feels him paint along the inside of his hoodie and Ashton's hand with his release. 

“God.” Ashton whispers, giving several agonizingly slow pumps to Luke's cock as he starts coming down, Luke whining into his hand at the stimulation. “What a mess you made, Luke. What are we gonna do when you give me my hoodie back and you have to walk to the car with your cum stains everywhere?”

Eyes screwed shut, Luke turns in Ashton's arms slightly, as much as he can with Ashton trying to put his dick away, back into his pants. He just wants to be held, hide his face in Ashton's neck until his cheeks stop burning, feeling humiliated in the best fucking way possible. Ashton softens at that, smiling as he presses a sweet kiss to Luke's hair and finally works the zipper back up into place. “Just playing, baby. You wear it home, okay?”

Luke noses at Ashton's cheek, feeling sleepy and sated. “But what about you?”

“I'm not cold and I still have to get Mikey's game-”

“No.” Luke shakes his head, he lets his hand slip between them and brushes his fingers over his boyfriend's own hard on, hears his breath catch in his throat. “I mean. _What about you?_ ” He asks again, tongue poking out to play with his lip ring while looking at Ashton though his eyelashes. He wants nothing more than to drop to his knees and blow Ashton right there, innocent bystanders be damned. Luke tries to tell him that with just his face and it seems that Ashton is able to read Luke clearly. “Fuck, baby. We can't-” He says, cupping Luke's face and running his thumb over his lower lip, red and slick from Luke biting on it. “You gotta go home and I'll be there as soon as I can, okay? Let you return the favor.” He promises, dark eyes fixed on Luke's mouth, probably picturing how they are going to look wrapped around his cock.

Luke pouts exaggeratedly. “I don't want to go home without you, Ash.”

Ashton lets out a pained grunt. “I know, baby, but Mikey's game-”

He frowns, cursing at Michael in his head for getting between him and what he wants. _Fuck it_ , Luke thinks and digs his phone out, dialing his friend's number.

Ashton gives him an alarmed look. “Luke, what are you-”

“Luke? Hey. How's the line going?” Calum asks, answering Michael's phone, the latter probably sleeping or feeling too sick to answer. Luke feels kind of bad for him again, but him and Ashton already had to stand in the cold for hours and Luke is tired and really wants to drag his boyfriend home and suck his dick-

“You need to come here and switch with me and Ash.”

“What?”

Luke ignores Calum's confusion and Ashton's warning look. “Get over here so me and Ash can head home.”

“But Michael-”

“Bring him if you want. Or don't. Just- get over here, Cal.”

“But why? Did something happen?”

Luke considers his options and ends up going for the truth. “Well. Ashton just made me come in my pants and I need to go home and change, but I also kinda want to suck his brains out through his dick, but don't wanna get arrested for public indecency.” Luke says quickly into the phone. He sees Ashton nearly choke on his spit, giving him an incredulous look. Luke simply shrugs. “So, unless you'd rather have to bail us out from jail and poor Michael not to get his game, you better get here and you better do it fast.”

There's silence on the other end of the line and Luke is about to check if Calum hung up on him the moment Luke started talking about sucking Ashton's dick when someone finally speaks. Only it's not Calum. “Jesus Christ, Luke. I think you broke Cal.” Michael says, voice hoarse and throaty, but tinted with amusement.

Luke's cheeks turn bright red when he realizes Calum probably had him on speaker. “Um, hey Mikey, is he-”

“Don't worry, he's on his way to relieve you.” Michael sniggers. “So you can, you know, _relieve_ Ash.”

“Oh, fuck you, Clifford.”

Michael snorts loudly. He's enjoying this way too much for someone who's allegedly too sick to leave the bed, let alone the house. “Not the one who just got fucked, mate. And in public! Who knew you were into such a thing?”

“I didn't get-” He stops himself because he can hear Michael giggling and he knows it's useless to try and argue with him. “Whatever. Just tell Cal to hurry. And to bring a sweater. It's cold as balls out here.”

“You two horndogs definitely found a way to keep each other warm.”

Oh, Luke is never hearing the end of this. He lets out a long suffering sigh, “Goodbye, Michael.” He says dryly and still can hear him snickering when he ends the call.

When he looks up from his phone Ashton is shaking his head at him. “I can't believe you just did that.”

“You just jerked me off in the middle of the fucking sidewalk so you don't get to talk.” Luke says, poking Ashton's chest. “Besides, don't pretend you're not dying to get home so you can fuck my mouth.”

“Fuck, Luke.”

“Sure. You can do that too, if you want.” Luke tells him with a wink.

Ashton growls low in his throat. “How long do you reckon until Cal gets here?” He asks, subtly trying to adjust himself in his pants though Luke definitely notices.

“Not long, I suppose.” Luke says and he really hopes he's right. The way his boyfriend is looking at him, he reckons Cal has about- seven, maybe eight minutes to get here before Ashton is dragging both of them to the restaurant across the street so Luke can blow him in the bathroom. Not that he would be entirely opposed to the idea if he's being completely honest. 

“Just in case I start getting bored again though,” Luke says, wrapping his arms around Ashton's neck, only grimacing slightly when he feels the come drying on the inside of his hoodie start to seep into his shirt. “Kiss me?”

Ashton shakes his head. “You spoiled brat.” 

Luke grins at him, pushing their foreheads together. “You love me.” He says and Ashton gives him a soft look. 

“Yes, I do.” He admits and pushes their lips together.

They don't break apart until Calum shows up, barely making eye contact with either Luke or Ashton as he pushes them in the direction of Ashton's car, muttering under his breath about 'horny over-sharing best friends'. 

Luke feels a little bad for him and he wants to apologize for scarring him, probably for life, but then Ashton is urgently pushing him into the backseat of his car and undoing his own pants, clearly thinking that waiting until they got home was not an option, and Luke can no longer focus on anything that's not finally getting his boyfriend's dick in his mouth. 


End file.
